Onigumo's Origins
by Takahashi Yasha
Summary: Naraku's true past was never revealed in the InuYasha series. Why did he become evil? What is his motive? This story tells it all. A non-canon story told by Takahashi Yasha.


_Friendly reminder: This isn't canon. This is just a short story that shows my own story on what happened to Naraku that turned him into the villain we know._

In a village, there was a boy. He was like any other boys. His hair was raven black and long, his skin tanned and his eyes were brown like any other humans. His name means bright hope. His name was Kouki.

He was a 11 year old boy who likes his life. He lives in a small village, where the people treat him nicely. Two loving parents take care of him all day long, and in return he helps them, like doing the laundry, put the clothes out in the sun to dry, harvest the herbs for medicinal needs and even cook. You could say he was sort of an independent boy.

He loves his parents. They're the best people in the village. They would bring him out to teach me how to hunt, play games with him and take care of him whenever he needed it. Of course, he doesn't need a lot of care. Like I said, he's an independent boy. Besides, the real moment that he needs care is when he is sick, which is almost never.

Okay, I'm sure you're all tired of hearing me describe him. I'll just move on to what he's doing today. Well, the behaved little boy is out picking some berries in the forest, which was quite a distance away from the village. But he found a shortcut. He likes the fruits, especially strawberries.

" _I shall pick some for mommy and daddy._ " he thought, plucking a few extras and putting them into his basket. The basket was special, for he weaved it himself with the help of his parents. Before leaving, he ate a few strawberries. Extremely sweet. His face twisted and scrunched up at the taste. But he liked the taste. It was funny to see his parents scrunch their faces up when they eat the red fruit.

"I'm just gonna chill out here for awhile…" Kouki murmured to himself. The grass was soft and so was the ground. Of course, it would mean that the ground might be wet but Kouki was used to it. With a smile, he laid on the grass and closed his eyes. The birds chirping were delightful for him to hear. The tree ensured that he was protected from the sunlight and if he got hungry, he could always eat a few strawberries.

But his rest was short-lived.

"There's a village nearby," Kouki heard a voice say. "and it's full of people and rich supplies."

"Perfect." a hoarse voice said. It was different from the first one he had heard. With just the voice, he could tell that they were definitely not good people.

"Let's go, men!"

Kouki could hear the laughs of more men and the sounds of galloping horses. Kouki stayed silent with his breath held. A village with rich supplies? But the only village nearby is…

" _They're heading for my village!_ "

Worry and fear took over Kouki's heart. He had to go. Now. He knew a shortcut to his village, where he could evade the and men and get there in time. Maybe he can warn them!

With nimble feet he ran through the forest, crashing through twigs and disturbing the birds. The sky seemed to have gotten darker suddenly as he ran, and the forest fell silent with only the sounds of his harsh breath and the sound of rustling grass as he ran. He had to save his family. He had to save his village.

Dim sunlight beamed through the leaves of the tree as Kouki ran desperately. The twigs and leaves got caught in this hair as he ran through foliage and tall grass. He was told never to take this path, as it is home to many demons. But this was the only path that he could take if he wanted to save the village people.

But amidst his panic and wild actions he never noticed four pairs of eyes following and staring at him hungrily, thinking of having him for a meal.

Then the demon pounced! Kouki noticed the demon's presence as four pairs of legs grabbed ahold of him. Kouki screamed in fear, hitting the demon with a swift punch. His eyes widened in terror upon laying his eyes on the monstrous beast.

A spider.

It was a terrible sight. The spider was about 10 times bigger than Kouki. A black widow, as it seems. That isn't good. Its eight legs were large nightmares, as they had hair sticking our for it to climb easily. A red coloured hourglass like shape was clearly visible on its abdomen. A female. She must be looking for food for her children. Kouki could see blood glistening off her fangs in a small beam of sunlight. She must have eaten her mate. Such a cruel monster.

Eight eyes stared down at the prey, waiting for another movement, and that is when she will pounce. Kouki made no move. He was not sure what to do next. Wild animals and demons have a huge difference between them. " _Don't move, Kouki._ " he told himself. " _Of you do, you'll die._ "

But he had to! He needs to warn his village of the bandits. Surely there was a way to get out of this predicament?

Eventually, the spider got impatient. She wanted to watch her prey squirm and run, but it seems like this one is too easy. But food is food. The spider bared her fangs at Kouki and pounced, summoning venom into the sharp tips. Kouki screamed and ran away, escaping the venomous fangs that wrote his doom. The spider screeched in anger and ran after her prey. She was not letting it get away!

Kouki panted hard as he ran through foliage and trees, escaping the spider. At least, trying to. The spider was quick for her size. Kouki had expected the trees to slow her down but she crashed through them as if they were nothing! There's no escape from her!

But there was.

Amidst the chase, the black widow was attacked. A demon that was bigger than her suddenly leapt from the bushes and bit into her body. Brown and furry with a white underbelly. It's eyes were blue with silts for pupils. Kouki recognized it as a wolf.

The spider let out a deafening screech. She wrestled the wolf in hopes of getting it off, but it was obviously much stronger than her. In a few minutes, the wolf was triumph over the fight.

It could smell Kouki. The wolf turned its head to see the scared boy, standing stiff. Blue, tense eyes stared into Kouki's soul, but it ignored him. It hated human flesh and would not even touch it. It dragged its prey into the trees, disappearing into darkness.

Kouki breathed a sigh of relieve, but realized that he had lost quite a lot of time. If he continued he could still make it! Quickly he ran, ignoring the soreness in his feet.

He made it. His village was still safe! But he couldn't rest yet. He needed to find his parents and warn them first! "Momma, papa!" he yelled at the very top of his lungs, running to his house. His parents noticed his red face and sweaty body. He was wet all over from sweat, his face was bruised and red, and his feet were bleeding and all over.

"My baby!" the mother gasped. "What on earth happened to you?!"

"You need seriously treatment! Your legs might get infected!" said Kouki's father. He quickly ran to get medicinal herbs and a few bandages. But it was not the time for that.

"Bandits!" Kouki shouted. "Bandits are coming! We have to run!"

Just the word bandits left both of Kouki's parents flabbergasted.

"Bandits?" the mother inquired. The father laughed nervously. "You're kidding, Kouki!" he said. "There is no ways bandits will attack us!"

Kouki opened his mouth to speak up, but he was too late. The sounds of horse feet was coming closer with the laughs of men. Kouki's breathed hitched and his face went pale. "They're here!"

The screams of people could suddenly be heard throughout the village.

"Come on, boys!"

" _It's that bad man's voice!_ " was the first thought to come to Kouki's mind.

"Gather all the people! Drag any of them out if they're hiding in the houses!"

One by one the villagers were forced out of their houses. Kouki's mother and father quickly brought Kouki deeper into the house. "Stay down, Kouki!" his father whispered. Kouki was scared. He didn't want his momma and papa to die. He also didn't want to die.

"Hey, search that house. You have not done it yet have you?"

Tears stared to roll down Kouki's cheeks, fearing the worst. The door was kicked off its hinges and in came three dirty looking men. Their hairs were tied in topknots and they had dirty, yellow teeth. A crooked smile formed on each of their faces when they found Kouki and his parents.

The three were forcefully dragged outside and thrown onto the ground. A man came up with a much more crooked smile on his face. "So these three were hiding away, hmm?" he mumbled with a laugh. He saw Kouki's moody appearance and snorted. "Such poor maintenance." he mocked. Kouki glared at the man without a word.

The defiant look amused the bandit leader. He chuckled, showing his ugly yellow teeth. "You're rude, boy." he said. He turned around and asked, "Have you brought out all the supplies?" His henchmen nodded and they brought out their life supply of food.

p

The man laughed. With a snap of his fingers, his henchmen brought out torches. "Burn down the houses." the head ordered. His henchmen complied and threw them onto the flammable houses, laughing as they did.

"Now," the head started, drawing his katana. "Time to end you miserable peasants."

Kouki kept his eyes closed as the people around him were killed. Tears ran down his cheeks and they evaporated as soon as they touched ground. Screams were the only sounds he could hear with the cackling of fire. " _It's hot…_ "

His mommy and daddy held him close in their arms, fearing for their dear child's life. "Momma, papa…" Kouki choked out between sobs. "I'm scared…"

"Don't be." he heard his mother whisper. She kissed him on the forehead like what a loving mother would do. "Your mommy and daddy are here…" his father reassured.

Kouki's eyes slowly opened. He saw that he was encompassed in his mother and father's hold. His eyes reflected the red fire he saw surrounding his mother and father. The bandits killed every women, child and men that resided in their village. Kouki was terrified.

" _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

 _Mama's gonna catch you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Papa's gonna find you a diamond ring"_

Kouki listened to this mother and father as they sang a lullaby for him.

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Papa's gonna find you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Mama's gonna get you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Papa's gonna find you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

After that, they waited for the bandits to come take them. Kouki stayed close to his parents, afraid.

"You can't hold onto your boy much longer, fools!" a bandit laughed, pulling Kouki's mother and father away from him. Kouki screamed in terror. "Momma, papa!"

His parents were thrown onto the ground and blades were placed at their necks. "Any last words for your dear son?"

All went silent. The cackle of fire was left as they all waited for the last words of Kouki's mother and father. Kouki bit his lip and swallowed, waiting anxiously for his parents to say something. His eyes went wide when his parents smiled at him one last time.

"We love you, son." the mother whispered, but loud enough for her son to hear it. Liquid diamond formed at the corner of the father's eyes. "Don't worry." he said. "We'll never forget you."

The bandit leader laughed cruelly. "Such touching words!" he said. He raised his sword. "Now it's time for you to die!"

Kouki screamed "no" as he watched his parents get beheaded before him. He continued to scream and cry, not stopping even when the heads of his parents rolled on the ground. Kouki ran out of breath only after 10 seconds had passed. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

The bandit leader approached the child. Only Kouki's chest moved as he breathed. There was no reaction from the child or whatsoever. This made the bandit leader suspicious. He wanted a cry of fear, he wanted the boy to beg him for release and make him suffer. But he was not doing anything. The rest had put up more of a fight.

"Hey, look at me, kid." the bandit leader demanded. Kouki slowly raised his head and looked at the bandit leader. His eyes were glassy, as if he had his soul taken out from him. His head turned to his burning village, then to the dead bodies, and lastly his dead parents. His lips were quivering, looking for something to say. He seemed traumatized.

The bandit leader snorted. "Looks like you have nothing to say." He called over one of his henchman. The bandit leader gave him the katana and ordered for the child to be killed, so the bandit raised his sword. "Join your mommy and daddy, kid." said the bandit leader.

"You…"

The bandit paused. He looked at his boss, who looked at the child. "What's that, kid?" he asked.

"You killed them all… You killed… my parents…"

The bandit leader scoffed. "Of course I did." he said. "All of you should be glad. I freed you all from your miserable lives. I bet your parents are scums, too. You are filthy, and so are the people of your village."

Kouki twitched. He felt… angry. This bastard… This fool dared to call his parents filthy?!

Since Kouki said no more, the bandit raised the sword and brought it down. At that very moment, Kouki's eyes flashed red.

With a single hand, Kouki stopped the sword using his fingers. He yanked the sword out of the bandit's hand and took possession of the katana instead. "Scums, huh…?" he muttered. The bandits gathered around and drew their swords.

"You dared to call us scums…"

He raised his sword, and reflected their image on the blade. "You'll pay for what you did. To the villagers, to the people you killed…" His eyes flashed a light red colour again. "And this… is for my parents."

By the time Kouki was done, he had all the bandits killed. Their blood tainted his hands, his face, his clothes. He looked at the dead bodies with cold eyes and turned to look at the sword. The blade was tainted with red. The village was gone, burnt into nothing but ashes that were swept away into the wind.

Kouki stood still, thinking about what he did. He felt… great! A smirk crept up onto his lips, and a chuckle escaped his lips. His smile stretched wider and a maniacal laugh sounded. "That was fun!" he laughed, putting his hand to his face. His face was stained with more blood, which he enjoyed.

His laugh came to an abrupt stop when he heard a groan of agony. He turned to see the bandit leader still alive, but he suffered mortal wounds. Kouki walked up to the man, sword in hand. He held the blade above the man's neck, just like what he had ordered his henchmen to do to his parents.

"Any last words?" Kouki asked in a cold voice. The bandit leader looked up at Kouki with fear in his eyes. "You… how…?" he stuttered. Kouki clicked his tongue in disgust. "You killed my parents." he growled. "It's because of you that I don't have a family anymore. **_You are the cause of my misery._** "

And with that, he beheaded the man before another word was said. He didn't regret it. It was his own fault that he died. He brought this upon himself.

He decided to change his name. Now that he was tainted with evil, he can no longer be called Kouki.

"What shall my name be?" he asked himself, putting his finger to his chin as he thought of a good name. He first thing that game to mind was the spider demon that attacked him. He smiled.

"Onigumo."

He chuckled. "I like that name." he told himself. He spun the katana and stabbed it into the ground. He didn't need it. From now on, Kouki was no more.

In a village, there was a boy. He was like any other boys. His hair was raven black and long, his skin tanned and his eyes were brown like any other humans. His name means demon spider. His name was Onigumo.

 _Time Skip_

 _The Death Of Naraku_

" _Where am I?_ "

 _Onigumo floated around in darkness. He looked at his hand, his legs, his body. He was a child. "I thought I've grown up?" he thought, taking a good look at himself._

 _"Kouki…"_

 _Said person gasped. "Who's there?!" he questioned, turning around. There was no one. Only darkness greeted him. His brows furrowed. "Am I imagining things?" he wondered._

 _"You aren't imagining things, my son."_

 _"Son?!"_

 _Onigumo's head whipped around to see who it was that called him their son, but he was taken into am embrace by… two people?_

 _"You've joined us, Kouki…"_

 _He recognized that voice. "Mama?" he whispered, shocked. "Papa?"_

 _"You've guessed right."_

 _He pulled away from the hug and revealed both his parents, hovering before him. "It's really you two!" Onigumo cried. He was utterly shocked. His parents were here! Well, he was dead. But… is this heaven or hell? "Where… are we?" Onigumo asked._

 _"We're in the pathway to heaven, my dear." the mother said. She took Onigumo's hand and her husband took the other. "Come on, son." the father said in a reassuring voice. "Let's go."_

 _They lead their son through the darkness, guiding him to somewhere that only they know. Onigumo was silent. They approached a speck of light. Onigumo squint his eyes to see what it was. As they got closer the light became larger. It was a portal of some sort._

 _"Welcome to heaven."_

 _Onigumo was pulled through the portal by his parents and he entered a while knew realm. Blinding lights hit his eyes and he took a moment to adjust and see what was going on._

 _His mouth gaped open and his eyes were wide. It was a paradise. There were trees, sunlight, animals and flowers. A village was built in a clearing. In fact, the place was familiar._

 _"Isn't this were our home was?"_

 _"Indeed it was." Onigumo's mother replied with a smile. "You'll live here with us, son. No more bandits shall attack us."_

 _Onigumo's father took a spear. "Now come on, Kouki!" he said with a smile. He tossed a spear to Onigumo, who caught it with ease. He looked at his father, whom was beaming with happiness. "Let's go hunting like the old days!"_

 _Onigumo stared at his father, bewildered. He then looked at the spear that he held. He looked at his mom and dad with a soft smile._

 _"Let's."_


End file.
